Legendary Hearts
by Aurora Kaganshiko
Summary: My spin off from the Legendary Hurt, by Sailor Crystal.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who have read Sailor Crystals; Legendary Hurt, then this would make sense. this is my spin off from that story. this was based off of one of our rps, and its being made into stories now.

Crystals spin off of the story, focus's more on Kinno which is her character, this one will focus more on Aurora, who is my character.

Unfortunately Sora and Riku are owned by Disney

Some where in Traverse Town, where almost all the former guardians of The Radiant Gardens where hiding now from the heartless attack on their world, one of the members was wandering thinking back on some things. Ever since the heartless took their world this member had steadily gotten more and more depressed but for more than one reason.

She use to be a happy little girl when they started out at the castle in the gardens, always smiling or playing pranks on the others, but now it was rare that she ever smiled, or that she even gave a hint of smile. There were two people that would have probably gotten her to cheer up; one didn't want to even see them since the attack, the other, thought to be dead.

" Aurora?"

"Hm?" The girl turned a bit to look at the man who was calling her and just blinked a few times at him with her blood red eyes. "What is it?"

"You know you really shouldn't be so depressed…that's one thing that will attract them to you" He reached up a hand ruffling up the girls mid back length, light purple hair, before pushing is own brown hair back a bit.

"I know…but…" She sighed a little bit and looked up towards the sky a bit looking at the stars watching them twinkle "he's gone…and I doubt he's ever coming back…even you said it was near impossible"

The man sighed slightly forgetting he had said that to her a few years back to get her to stop crying about it. "Well..I'm not entirely sure on it though..maybe he is out there..and we just haven't found him…considering we haven't really left this place in a long time.."

The girl just looked back up at him before shaking he head "Leon…you're not much of a pep talker" she gave a small huff trying to sound like she was trying not to laugh or something before she turned heading off away from him further into the town, considering she did have her own little hiding spots amongst the areas of the town.

Warm sand and water, trees and tree houses, secret caves, hidden places to play. This was Destiny Islands small playground island that the children loved oh so much. It never changed even when the children did, but they would then bring the next generation of islanders to the small play island for them to turn into their own spot.

Three children, the eldest ones to probably be on the island were all on the same smaller island that jutted off from the bigger island only connected by a small bridge. One of the children was laying on the only tree that was growing outwards from the island making a seat of sorts, this one looked to be about fifteen or so. The other two were in the middle of the small island fighting with wooden swords; the eldest of the two also looking about fifteen just seemed to taunt his partner who was younger by at least a year. The taunting just seemed to make him try and fight harder, though it made him mess up more than anything causing the older child to just laugh.

"Give it up Sora, you never beat him and you apparently never will if you keep it up at this pace"

The younger boy turned some frowning to the child that was on the tree, before pouting a bit.

"Kinno…stop taking your brother's side just because you can't beat him ether"

The girl on the tree just sat up staring at the brown haired Sora, she was the spitting image of the other boy that was with them, just in a girls body, and longer hair. Her hair sat just below her shoulders and fell almost in upside down silver spikes, though they would move around freely. Her green eyes watched the two boys before she shook her head some while her twin gave the brown haired boy a small smack in the head with his sword.

Sora let out a tiny yelp and frowned some rubbing at his head before looking over to the silver haired boy. "Man Riku..that hurt.."

He grumbled a bit, while the other boy just laughed setting his wooden sword over his shoulder. Sora frowned more before reaching over poking the boy in the arm and just put on a stupid little grin "Hey Riku…your it" With that, Sora took off running down the island.

It went on like this till the sun started to set and the game ended with both boys chasing after the girl who was just teasing them the whole way. They eventually stopped the game and headed towards the docks as they chatted randomly, and poked a bit of fun at Sora's expense. Though Kinno ended up stopping on the docks and stared off at the water while the boys just blinked at her when she took off into the water after something.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have read Sailor Crystals; Legendary Hurt, then this would make sense. this is my spin off from that story. this was based off of one of our rps, and its being made into stories now.

Crystals spin off of the story, focus's more on Kinno which is her character, this one will focus more on Aurora, who is my character.

Unfortunately Sora and Riku are owned by Disney

Yes it took me a while to update. I had this typed and just never put it up. but I'm back to working on it again!

* * *

The purple haired girl had been wandering Traverse Town still, coming from Merlin's, though something went wrong

The purple haired girl had been wandering Traverse Town still, coming from Merlin's, though something went wrong. On her way back to the main square, a group of heartless had appeared backing her into one of the corners of the small area that they were in. She had never really been a fighter, so when this happened she hadn't a clue on what to do. Normally she was with Leon or Yuffie when she wandered, but she hadn't expected this to happen with such a sort distance to go.

She moved back up against the corner trying to stay as far away from the group of heartless as possible, though it was hard to move anywhere when you're in a corner and they can move forward still. Before the heartless even got near though, something happened, the ground was gone from under her, darkness had swallowed her up and spat her back out into the…sky?

Blinking a few times she tried to figure out what had just happened, though it only took a few seconds more for her to hit a body of cold water which knocked her out for a moment. She soon came back to as she was brought back to the surface of the water by someone. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to clear up before looking around some then towards her rescuer, while coughing a bit trying to get whatever water had gotten into her lungs out.

It took less than a minute for the girls to swim back towards the shore where two boys were waiting for the two girls to get in. The purpled haired one sat on the shore trying to think for a minute to figure out what happened and where she was while catching her breath. Her rescuer had moved off to a boy that looked exactly like her, though the second boy had moved over to the newer girl looking at her before putting on a small stupid grin.

"Hello!" That was his only word, apparently happy to see a new face though. The girl blinked a few times at him and tilted her head off to the side just nodding a bit in answer. The boy stared at her for a minute before putting his grin back on and moved getting down in front of her "I'm Sora…who are you?"

It took her a few minutes to actually answer him, her one thing, she was actually terribly shy, but she had normally been around the same people her whole life, and also the fact, he had the same name as her supposed dead brother, but she shook that off long enough to answer him "I'm…Aurora…"

That's all she had to say before yelping as Sora grabbed onto her arm pulling her off towards the other two. Though it was him that announced who she was, since she didn't seem to want to say it her self.

"This is Aurora!" Sora had on one of his big grins, and the twins just smiled at the boy while looking to the girl behind him. She finally looked up at the group and moved forward a bit to the girl who had rescued her.

"Thank you for saving me…" Her voice came out fairly quiet, while Kinno just nodded at her. Aurora didn't stay tuned into their conversation for long though, her mind started to wander off while the three talked about where to put her for the night.

Aurora looked around a bit trying to figure out where she was, though she didn't recognize the world at all. When her and the others had left the gardens they had stopped in several worlds before they made it to traverse and yet this one, didn't look familiar at all. Her attention only got turned back to the group a split second before she was grabbed onto again and pulled off. She just blinked a few times letting her self get dragged and let out a small sigh as she climbed into the boat that Sora had almost pushed her into.

She sat on one of the far sides of the little boat and just stared at the water as they headed to the bigger island. Night had started to set by now and it was getting colder. Sora kept trying to make idle chat though, Aurora wasn't paying attention; she was focusing on other stuff, like how fast the temperature was dropping. It was starting to remind her of what happened when she was still a little kid and she really didn't want it happening to this world.

Her attention finally went back to looking at Sora blinking a few times at him. "Eh…did you say something?" She looked at Sora with a kind of innocent look though it was hard to tell, since as Kinno had probably noticed, attention was always drawn to her sad looking eyes.

Sora pouted slightly at the fact that she hadn't been listening the entire time. He just let out a small sigh before giving her a small smile. "I asked what was on your mind..since you seem to be thinking.."

Aurora just shook her head a little and looked back to the water waiting for them to get to the next dock. She got out of the boat before it even got close to the dock hopping onto the sand before looking back to Sora pulling the boat onto the sand, before starting off towards his house waiting for Aurora to follow him which didn't take long.

It was only a few hours before Aurora was gone from the house though. Sora only discovered she was gone when he went to check on her, and see if she needed anything. The room she had been in was completely vacated and he had searched the entire house before heading out running into the twins on his way towards the beach.

Aurora had made her way back to the small island and had been looking around a bit, since things did seem a bit off with the world. She had found the secret cave that had the door, and frankly, it creped her out, it creped her out even more when the door opened of its own accord and darkness had started flowing out of it. This had caused her to leave the cave just as the one thing she hated the most showed up, heartless.

Though not long after she left the cave the twins and Sora had showed up on the island. She frowned a bit muttering something to her self and headed towards them. "What do you think you guys are doing? Its dangerous here!"

Sora just gave her a small look. "Exactly so what are you doing here?"

Aurora went to say something, before she blinked looking around a bit noticing the twins had disappeared on them. She frowned a bit looking around more before finally spotting the twins, just as they sunk down into the darkness on the island. She muttered something quietly before peeking around frowning a bit and grabbed onto Sora's arm pulling him down the beach while the heartless that had gathered around them now took chase.

Sora followed along with her, though was taken down with her when she found a pot hole in the sand. Aurora didn't get back up though, the day had finally taken a small toll on her and she had passed out after hitting the sand. The rest of what happened eventually became a blur, somewhere between the time that Aurora had hit the ground and the time that Sora was now waking up in an alley, he had acquired a weapon that looked like a key, and lost track of what had happened.

Not to far from him was Aurora though, curled up on the ground about a foot away from him still out cold, though it only took a few more minutes before she was waking up.

Aurora blinked a few times sitting up and rubbed at her head before looking around the alley way then at Sora tilting her head slightly. She moved a little getting up and moved out of the alley before widening her eyes a bit. Sora had by this time gotten up and followed behind her looking around the square they were in now. There were a few people in the square, including one that was staring at them.

It was apparently mid day or so, meaning that they had been asleep since night fall the day before.

"Aurora!!"

Aurora lifted her head up looking over to where her name was being called before smiling for the first time in a while, and then took off heading over to the brown haired guy that had called to her. She latched onto him hugging him tightly. He gave her a small hug back before pulling back from her staring at her.

"It's been almost two days..where were you?"

Aurora looked up at him blinking a few times before getting a bit wide eyed.

"Two days?!" She frowned a bit biting on her lip some before looking back up. "I'm sorry Leon..I didn't mean to worry you.."

Leon just shook his head before leading her and Sora to the hotel.


End file.
